


First Meeting

by MimikWolf



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:40:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29738160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MimikWolf/pseuds/MimikWolf
Summary: You know your soulmate when you make eye contact with them.Star Wars Soulmate Month 2021 Day 27.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Luke Skywalker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 88
Collections: Star Wars Soulmate Month 2021





	First Meeting




End file.
